dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Eighth Doctor Stories
This is a list of the adventures of the Eighth Doctor in the series'' DWv2'' . The era is notable for the introduction of the Dalek Time Controller, the Owls, the Greys and Mavic Chen, and for rematches against the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Master, the Autons, the Sand Saxons, the Rani, the Ice Warriors, the Sontarans, the Cy-Gor, the Silurians, the Zodians, the Krynoids and the Celestial Toymaker, as well as introducing the 13x45minute style format. The Eighth Doctor was potrayed by Ryan O'Reilly (1959-) from 1992 to 1998. Click here to return to the adventures of the Seventh Doctor . Season 29 ('1992', continued) '160- The Ghost Planet' (4 episodes, Eps 801-804) '161- The Army of Blood' (6 episodes, Eps 805-810) '162- The Secret of Skaro' (6 episodes, Eps 811-816) '163- The Curse of Davros' (5 episodes, Eps 817-821) '164- The New Flesh' (6 episodes, Eps 822-827) '165- The Final Day' (4 episodes, Eps 828-831) Season 30 ('1993') '166- Plague of the Autons' (5 episodes, Eps 832-836) '167- The Circus of Doom' (5 episodes, Eps 837-841) '168- The Land of Wonder' (4 episodes, Eps 842-845) '169- Monarch' (4 episodes, Eps 846-849) '170- The Hands of the Aten' (7 episodes, Eps 850-856) '171- Ressurection of the Ice Warriors' (6 episodes, Eps 857-862) '172- The Monster of Paris' (4 episodes, Eps 863-866) '173- The Colour Thief' (4 episodes, Eps 867-870) '174- The Pirate Loop' (6 episodes, Eps 871-876) 30th Anniversary Special ('1993') '175- The Eight Doctors' (1 90 minute episode, Ep 877) Season 31 ('1994') '176- The Wizard's Armour' (4 episodes, Eps 878-881) '177- The Hospital of Death' (4 episodes, Eps 882-885) '178- The Warsmiths' (5 episodes, Eps 886-890) '179- The Bulls of Minos' (5 episodes, Eps 891-895) '180- The Portal in Space' (3 episodes, Eps 896-898) '181- Target Cy-Gor' (4 episodes, Eps 899-902) '182- The Selenites' (4 episodes, Eps 903-906) '183- The Zulus' (4 episodes, Eps 907-910) '184- The Cyberman Incursion' (12 episodes, Eps 911-922) Season 32 ('1995') '185- The Silurian Signal' (6 episodes, Eps 923-928) '186- The Claws of the Macra' (4 episodes, Eps 929-932) '187- The Sound of Fear' (4 episodes, Eps 933-936) '188- Planet of the Owls' (2 episodes, Eps 937-938) '189- The Scream of the Sirens' (6 episodes, Eps 939-944) '190- The Genesis Trap' (6 episodes, Eps 945-950) '191- The Snow Devils' (4 episodes, Eps 951-954) '192- Colony of Ivy' (4 episodes, Eps 955-958) '193- Sphres of Doom' (4 episodes, Eps 959-962) '194- The Incas' (5 episodes, Eps 963-967) Season 33 ('1996') '195- The Crystal of Ashapi' (13 episodes, Eps 968-980) '196- The Sons of the Crab' (6 episodes, Eps 981-986) '197- Death of a Spaceman' (1 episodes, Ep 987) '198- The Castle of Doom' (4 episodes, Eps 988-991) '199- Masterplan Dalek' (17 episodes, Eps 992-1008) '200- The Mutation of Time' (4 episodes, Eps 1009-1012) Season 34 ('1997') '201- The First Men on the Moon' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1013) '202- Dead of the Night' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1014) '203- Storm Over Sarajevo' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1015) '204- Eyes of the Dragon / Brotherhood of the Nestenes' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1016-1017) '205- Adrift' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1018) '206- Deadtime' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1019) '207- The Dead Dimension / Ghost Galaxy' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1020-1021) '208- Playthings of Eternity' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1022) '209- Operation Neptune' (145 minute episode, Ep 1023) '210- Walking With Cybermen / Silver Arrow' (2 45 minute episodes, Ep 1024-1025) Christmas Special ('1997') '211- The Christmas Tree From Another World' (1 60 minute episode, Ep 1026) Season 35 ('1998') '212- Legacy of the Crystal Skulls' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1027) '213- The Nightmare Carnival' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1028) '214- The Watchword Prophicies' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1029) '215- The Sontaran Time / The Death of Yesterday' (2 45 minute episode, Eps 1030-1031) Click here to go to the adventures of the Ninth Doctor . Further apperances *''The Ten Doctors'' (2003) *''The Twelve Doctors'' (2013)